Cinders on a Jay's feather
by Crowfeather's girl
Summary: Just as simple as the title. Cinder X Jay, and a little Briar X Jay. Brother X Brother fighting! lol :  please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Cinders on a Jay's feather

_**A/N: Been reading about this and thought this would be a good idea to write, plus and I like the pairings' **_

Cinderheart lay in the nursery, curled in a ball. She was remembering how she broke the news to him.

"Well whose kits are they? Mine or Lionblaze's?"

"Yours! I have never mated with Lionblaze!" Cinderheart spat.

The sightless blue eyes relaxed and he purred. "I see."

Cinderheart licked Jayfeather's cheek.

(Jayfeather's POV)

Jayfeather sifted through his medicine cat stores and set aside some borage for Cinderheart.

"Low on Marigold." Jayfeather could feel Briarlight's heart pounding in her chest. Jayfeather could feel her eyes burning into his pelt.

Jayfeather paid her no mind and thoughts swirled in his mind. He remembered seeing Cinderheart in his dreams. He walked with her sometimes.

Cinderheart was so beautiful. Her sparkling blue eyes, and fluffy gray fur. Jayfeather purred and turned back to his stores.

Briarlight dragged herself around the den and started to sweep the floor with her paws. Briarlight brushed against Jayfeather, her heart pounding.

Jayfeather froze and turned his head toward Briarlight. Briarlight pressed her muzzle against Jayfeather's. Jayfeather stiffened as he heard a shocked gasp sound from the front of the den.

Cinderheart's scent wreathed around him and she let out a strangled wail and fled.

"Cinderheart!" Jayfeather called. "Whats wrong, Cinderheart?" Jayfeather froze as he heard Lionblaze's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Cinders on a Jay's feather

_**A/N: finally I'm back with the second chapter. XD I kinda left for so please excuse me XD.**_

Cinderheart rushed past Lionblaze without a word.

Lionblaze's anger pierced the air as he followed her scent trail to the medicine cat den.

"What happened to Cinderheart!" Lionblaze demanded. Jayfeather kept checking his stores.

"Jay what happened to her?" Lionblaze's mew quieted. Jayfeather turned on him.

"She's having kits Lionblaze." Jayfeather almost unsheathed his claws as Lionblaze's happiness filled the den.

"Then what was wrong with her?" Jayfeather shrugged his shoulders and breathed a sigh of relief when Lionblaze had left.

Briarlight's sadness seared his pelt. "I know you love her." She mumbled. "I'm just glad you found love."

Jayfeather left the den as she said that. Cinderheart's scent was fading. Jayfeather followed her scent until he realized what path he was taking. _The Moonpool! _

Jayfeather hurried, remembering the last queen that visited the Moonpool without a medicine cat.

Breezepelt had tried to kill him and Poppyfrost with the help of a Dark forest cat. Jayfeather arrived at the Moonpool and was relieved to smell only Cinderheart's scent.

Cinderheart lay asleep beside the Moonpool. Jayfeather laid beside her and drifted into her dreams.

The Trees' leaves danced in the warm breeze that blew through Starclan. Jayfeather followed Cinderheart's scent and was lead to a cave.

Jayfeather padded into the cave and was surprised when the smell of the forest bathed his tongue as he stepped into warm sunshine.

Cinderheart stood in the middle of a busy clan. A gray cat with fluffy fur was talking to a flame colored tom. The cat walked with a limp.

Cinderheart watched them talk. The tom's eyes sparkled with nervousness. A Blue furred cat lay in the center of the camp; elders were gathered around it with their noses pressed into her fur.

Another gray cat came up to the flame colored tom along with a sandy yellow she-cat. Jayfeather reliezed her was looking at Firestar, Graystripe, Sandstorm and Cinderpelt.

Cinderheart's eyes were tinted with sadness. "Look at me…." She murmered. Jayfeather came up beside her. "That is me right?" Jayfeather nodded.

"Cinderpelt died when Badgers attacked our clan long before I was born. Sorreltail had been kitting while the attack had happened but Cinderpelt would not move her or leave her. Cinderpelt died when a Badger broke into the nursery."

Cinderheart buried her nose into her paws. "Why didn't Leafpool help me?"

Jayfeather sighed. "She left with Crowfeather of Windclan to find a new home where they could love each other without rules guiding them."

Cinderheart buried her head into Jayfeather's shoulder and they watched as Firestar and Cinderpelt left camp, the thorn barrier rattling behind them.

Lionblaze narrowed his eyes at Cinderheart as she padded into the nursery. "How….?" Jayfeather interrupted him as he padded over to Cinderheart with Borage leaves.

"What if they look like me?" Jayfeather murmered. Cinderheart snorted. "So what? The clan will find out soon enough anyway. Secrets like this are never hidden forever."

Jayfeather stiffened as Lionblaze's exploded in the air. Jayfeather whipped around.

"So their yours! I knew there was something wrong!" Lionblaze snarled. He unsheathed his claws.

Jayfeather growled back. "I love her!"

Lionblaze prepared to lunge. "And so do I."


	3. Chapter 3

Cinder's on a Jay's Feather

Chapter 3

_A/N: sorry to keep you guys waiting. Softball season and writers block. will be writing more soon!_

(Cinderhearts POV)

"Jayfeather please don't die on me."

Cinderheart dragged Jayfeather over the forest floor.

His wounds oozed blood. Jayfeather didn't make a sound as Cinderheart dragged him across the forest.

Cinderheart scented a Thunderclan patrol heading their way and stopped.

Brackenfur lead the way and stopped dead at the sight of Jayfeather.

Sorreltail and Thornclaw gasped in horror.

"What happened to him?" Brackenfur demanded.

"Uh…..He was attacked by a badger."

"Why were you out here with him?" Brackenfur stared suspiciously at her.

"I came out to help him find some Horsetail and Marigold." Cinderheart snapped.

Brackenfur narrowed his eyes but picked Jayfeather up by the scruff of his neck and started to carry him to camp.

Cinderheart followed as Brackenfur laid him in the Medicine cat den.

Leafpool followed and sat down by Jayfeather.

Leafpool dissapered inside the medicine cat stores and pulled out a swath of cobwebs and marigold.

Cinderheart took the Marigold and chewed it then spat the leaves onto his wounds, pressing the cobwebs on them to keep in the juices and blood.

Cinderheart lay her head down next to Jayfeather's and waited for him to wake up.

(Jayfeather's POV)

Jayfeather opened his eyes, his vision blurry. He ached all over. _I knew Lionblaze was good fighter but I never knew he was that good!_

Jayfeather's noise twitched and he purred as he smelled the familiar scent of his secret mate.

"You're alright!" She purred as she nuzzled him. Jayfeather got and padded to the stream in the back of the den.

"Where is Lionblaze?" Jayfeather rasped. Cinderheart shook her head.

"He went and gave Firestar a full status report on what happened at the Moonpool. Firestar is waiting to talk to you." Cinderheart's mew was full of fear and fear scent came off of her in waves.

"Your right Cinderheart I am." Cinderheart turned around. "Oh Firestar…."

Cinderheart padded from the den, leaving Jayfeather and Firestar alone.

"You are have broken the Medince cat code." His voice betrayed nothing but Jayfeather stood awaiting what was next.


End file.
